¿Quien se oculta entre sombras?
by Vania-Black
Summary: Quien se oculta tras la identidad del Fantasma de la Opera, ¿lograra Isis desentrañar dicho misterio, salvando todos los peligros que ello conlleva y seguir con vida?
1. Cálculos

Hola, holita... Bueno como había dicho aquí estoy con un fic nuevo. ¿Quien se oculta entre sombras? Bueno espero vuestro Reviews.

Besitos

Vania

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 1: Cálculos**

-Bajo esta para aquí, subo este y lo divido por 4...

-Isis baja a desayunar, que si no vas a llegar tarde a clase... - advirtió una voz femenina sacando a Isis de sus cálculos.

Miro el reloj.

-¿¿Las 9?

Bajo la escalera apresurada, la primera visión que tubo de la cocina fue a su madre, con su desayuno en la mano... le dio un trago bastante largo, puso la taza encima de la mesa y salio por la puerta tan deprisa que hasta el gato se asusto.

Iba a arrancar el coche cuando se dio cuenta...

-Joder los apuntes...

Se bajo, volvió a entrar en la casa por la puerta de la cocina, su madre le tendió la cartera.

-Gracias

Se volvió a subir al coche, reviso que no se le olvidase nada más y puso camino a la facultad de ciencia.

Llego a la facultad con 30 minutos de adelanto, pues había poco trafico.

Fue a la cafetería a desayunar, pues en casa como de costumbre no le había dado tiempo... Era allí donde Frank, un buen amigo la estaba esperando.

- ¡Isis! ¡Te estaba esperando! Hace más de media hora que estoy aquí...

- Estaba con los cálculos del agujero y se me hizo tarde...

- ¿Aun estas con eso?

- Si, estoy apunto de conseguirlo... ya casi lo tengo... un poco mas... y estaré viajando a 1870

- No entiendo porque sabes la fecha y todo, ¿tal ajuste has hecho?

- En medida de lo que se puede si... no es del todo exacto...

- Ten cuidado, yo te he estado ayudando con algunos cálculos, pero hazme caso y no sigas adelante

- ¡Ja! Ahora que estoy tan cerca de conseguirlo no pienso dejarlo...

- Pues entonces tendré que vigilarte, no quiero que hagas nada raro

-Bien, como veas...

Miro el reloj de nuevo... Casi las 10.

-Me voy Frank, llego tarde a Física... Esta tarde a las 4 en mí casa y te cuento todo lo que avance...

- Muy bien, yo tengo ahora matemáticas avanzadas. Nos vemos en tu casa.

Pero Isis ya no le escuchaba... corría por el pasillo, para no llegar tarde, Jose Maria (el profesor) estaba un poco mal de la cabeza y lo mismo se tomaba el llegar tarde bien como te expulsaba

Llegue a la puerta del aula, estaba cerrada... respire hondo, pete y abrí la puerta.

-Buenos Días Señorita Isis - dijo

Me quede en la puerta, mirando para el profesor... era definitivo... estaba loco...

-Piensa quedarse hay, vaya a su sitio

Sin pensármelo dos veces me fui a sentar...

El profesor comenzó de nuevo a hablar, el tema de hoy parecía que trataba de agujeros negros, en solo 5 minutos él había llenado la pizarra de ecuaciones matemáticas, las copie deprisa e intente seguir la explicación.

- Bien, hoy recordaremos de nuevo a Einstein, ¿alguien me puede decir por qué?

Yo por supuesto lo sabia, pero no dije nada, bastante tenia con haber llegado tarde para encima intentar destacar hoy en clase, él me preguntaría de todo y si tuviese algún fallo la discusión seria terrible.

Durante toda la mañana, el profesor chiflado, estuvo diciendo todo lo que el sabia acerca de los agujeros negros...

-Por tanto es imposible calcular, como, a que hora, en que lugar va a haber uno, eso hace imposible saber a que fecha nos va a llevar.

- Pero profesor, ¿no seria posible hacerlo mediante la hipótesis de Regiem?

Se le quedo cara de "Y esta que me esta contando", pero enseguida reacciono.

-Podría ser, pero teniendo en cuenta que para poder entrar en uno hay que llevar la velocidad adecuada... Con el mínimo error, el resultado podría ser fatal...

- Pero señor, si usted consiguiese calcular la velocidad perfecta y fuese posible efectuarse, ¿Cree usted que se podría viajar en el tiempo sin desintegrarse?

- Parece que a usted le ha afectado llegar tarde, ¡Que tonterías pregunta hoy! Claro que no, seria imposible, los agujeros negros solo se encuentran en el espacio

"imbecil" pensó Isis para si misma "A ti te voy a dar yo en los dientes con una prueba de que viaje a 1870..."

Recogí mis cosas, me disponía a salir cuando el profesor me dijo:

- Señorita, espérese un momento, quiero hablar con usted

- Si - dije con cara de no entender por que quería hablar conmigo

- Venga a mi despacho, allí hablaremos mejor

"Idiota, definitivamente este tío es idiota" - pensó Isis mientras le acompañaba "Este mínimo, tiene trastornos bipolares con brotes de esquizofrenia..." **_(N/a: y todo lo que se os ocurra)_**

Entre en el despacho, se puso detrás de su escritorio, me invito a sentarme y comenzó a decirme...

- Bueno, creo que usted tiene... bastantes dudas... ¿Quiere contarme algo?

-No profesor, es solo simple curiosidad- dije con fingida inocencia.

- Me parece extraña su simple curiosidad, seré yo, pero creo que es más que eso- dijo l profesor con mirada inquisitiva

- ¿¿Me esta acusando de que estoy calculando un agujero negro? - dije Indignadísima.

El profesor rió con ganas

- Te estás delatando a ti misma, querida, yo no he insinuado nada de eso, pero ahora acabas de decirme lo que de verdad estás haciendo - dijo el profesor con sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Yo no se lo que en su pequeña mente esta cavilando o conjeturando, pero le aseguró, que yo nunca haría nada en lo que pudiese arriesgar mi vida y hacer daño a mis amigos o familiares.

- Sigue delatándose a sí misma, señorita, deje los agujeros negros a los expertos y dedíquese a estudiar. Hasta ahora no he tenido quejas de su comportamiento, se la ve una chica lista, pero la veo muy alocada... Agujeros negros, quien ha visto - dijo el profesor mas para si mismo que para mí.

Isis estaba decidida a protestar...

- Mire...Ummm... Es igual déjelo, veo que no va a entrar en razón... si no tiene nada mas que decir me marcho

- Un momento por favor.- dijo con voz autoritaria

- Si me entero que usted y su amiguito están intentado jugar a detectives con esas cosas haré que los expulsen a ambos

"Joder, que tío mas pesado..." pensé

- Si profesor.

- Ándese con cuidado, porque si veo algún indicio este por segura que estará fuera de esta facultad antes de que pueda decir "Agujero negro"

Sin decir o hacer nada más que me pudiese delatar me marche...

Ya eran las 4 y yo todavía estaba en la facultad... Cogi el coche y me dirigí a casa...

Llegue, como venia siendo costumbre cada vez que tenia clase con el tío ese a las 5 de la tarde... Frank ya estaba esperándome desde hacia una hora...

- Ya era hora...- dijo enfadado


	2. Explicaciones

Ya... pero bueno este profesor es un poco especial ya que esta un poco (solo un poco?) mal de la cabeza... Además... no iba a ser todo de rositas... no, con algún problema se tendrían que encontrar en su año...

**Capitulo 2: Explicaciones**

- Lo siento, JoseMari se puso a interrogarme, por que hoy hablo de los agujeros negros y yo mostré mas interés del debido, según el.

- ¡Tienes que ser mas discreta! Sospecha algo, ¿verdad?

- Te aconsejaría que no tocaras el tema del agujero en la facultad...

- Lo sabia... tendremos que ser muchísimo mas discretos, él nos va a vigilar

-Si... En fin esta como una regadera... ¿Subimos y hablamos, no creo que sea demasiado conveniente hablarlo aquí...

- Será lo mejor

Cogi una manzana, y subimos a mi cuarto... Allí estaban todos los papeles tirados pero con un orden por encima de mi cama.

- ¿Donde tienes los últimos cálculos?

-Son... mm... Estos, dije sacando una hoja de la cama

- Los mirare a ver, mejor estar totalmente seguros de que son correctos. Guárdalos bien, puede que alguien venga a buscarlos, mejor estar prevenidos

-Lo haré pero pobre del que entre en mi habitación...- dije en tono amenazador

- Hay que estar preparados, creo que nos estamos metiendo donde no debemos... Bueno, ¿cuéntame lo que llevas descubierto, has averiguado algo nuevo?

-Si...

- Pues cuéntame, pero en voz baja

- Bueno según mis cálculos... El agujero se abrirá el 18 del mes próximo, encima del río, en el puente más próximo a la Torre Eiffel, a las 7 de la mañana.

- ¿Senos o cosenos? - preguntó Frank con tono burlón

-Mira Frank, te lo estoy diciendo enserio...- dije dolida- Esto no es ninguna broma para mi...

- Está bien, está bien, ya sé que no es una broma, ¿pero estás segura de todos los datos?

-Si... Bueno... la ventaja es que se abre encima del río a una hora que pasa poca gente por allí.

- No te entiendo... ¿estas insinuando que vas a entrar?

-Si...

- ¡¡Pero Isis! ¡¡Tu estas loca! ¿¿Como vas a saltar dentro de un agujero negro? No sabes si te vas a desintegrar o no

-Si, eso mismo insinuó JoseMari...

- Bueno, pues en ese caso Jose María tiene razón

-Frank no te pongas dramático... ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?...

- Pues lo peor que nos puede pasar es que nos echen de la facultad, ¿te parece poco?

-Nadie tiene por que enterarse...

- Jose Maria lo sabe ya

-Solo sabe que lo intento calcular... nada más

- Pero averiguara lo que intentas hacer, no es tonto

-No lo hará... Y si lo hace... no te preocupes, no te pienso implicar...

- Ya estoy implicado Isis...- dijo apenado Frank

-No te preocupes... No pasara nada.

- Eso espero yo también

En la facultad Isis y Frank eran muy discretos, no mencionaban nada relacionado con el agujero... solo el típico: ¿que tal el examen? y demás...

Sin darse cuenta llego el 16...

-Isis baja a desayunar ya o vas a llegar tarde otra vez...

La muchacha bajo apresurada como de costumbre recogió sus cosas, se subió al coche y se dirigió a la facultad.

Fue a la cafetería... allí y mas nervioso que nunca la esperaba Frank

- Isis, ya mismo llega el día... - dijo Frank tartamudeando

-Tranquilo y recuerda que acordamos no hablar de eso aquí, solo en mi casa...

- Isis, tenemos que tener mucho mucho cuidado. Me ha estado siguiendo un tipo toda la mañana, mejor será que mañana y pasado no vengas a clase y te quedes en casa

- Relájate Frank, nos vemos esta tarde en mi casa... Tengo física otra vez...

- Ten mucho cuidado, y recuerda, no llames la atención

- Dentro de la medida que me sea posible lo haré...

Pues Isis sabia que cuando tenía clase con Josemari, siempre acababan discutiendo... era irremediable...

- Bueno, nos vemos en tu casa esta tarde, y no discutas ni abras la boca, ¿de acuerdo?

- Siii...

Se encamino al aula de Física, cuando llego, el profesor todavía no estaba allí... Eso le extraño mucho a Isis... Al cabo de un rato, vinieron a decirnos que este tenía unos asuntos importantes que atender... y que no iba a dar la clase...

Así que ni corta ni perezosa Isis se fue a la cafetería a tomar algo mientras Frank seguía en clase... Pero...

Noto la presencia de alguien detrás suyo... Miro, y vio como un hombre vestido de negro, con el pelo largo, lacio y negro intentaba en vano ocultarse de su mirada...

Así que sus planes cambiaron, se dirigió al coche para ir a su casa a las afueras de Paris...

Como habían acordado a las 4 Frank llego a su casa...

-Buenas tardes Frank...- Pero lo nota tan nervioso que continuo - Subamos a mi cuarto, creo que tenemos que hablar...

- Si, será lo mejor

Subieron al cuarto y una vez allí el comenzó...

- Mira, tenemos poco tiempo, ¿de verdad vas a saltar?

-Si, estoy decidida...

- Muy bien, entonces tendremos que estar seguro que nadie nos sigue. Mañana no vayas a clase

-Jo... Mañana tenía 2 horas con Alfonso... y es un desperdicio no ir a sus clases...

- Mira, si quieres hacer bien este viaje te tienes que preparar, ¿no pensaras ir a ese siglo con esta ropa no? Además debemos asegúranos que puedes volver. Tendrás que estar allí dos semanas.

-Bueno... Yo...

- ¿Tienes ropa o algo?

- No...

- Pues ya puedes ir preparando, madre mía chica, deberías tener todo eso ya

- Es que no se de donde sacar ropa del siglo XIX...

- Ya me encargare yo...

-¿SI?

- si anda

Me acerque a el le abrace...

-Como te quiero...

- Menos tontería, ahora debemos prepararte

- ¿Y como?

- Debes aprender los modales de una dama de aquella época, venga anda, he leído algo, podré enseñarte

Mira, lo primero, mira para el suelo, nunca directamente a la cara, camina con gracia, ni deprisa ni despacio, y sonríe tímidamente

-Así...

Y se puso a caminar por el cuarto...

- Mira, así no llegaras a ninguna parte, tienes que ir mas suelta, más como una dama. Te intentaré enseñar, mira, primero un pie, sí... así bien, luego el otro, bien bien, vas mejorando


	3. Enseñandole modales

**Capitulo 3: Enseñándole modales**

Poco a poco fui mejorando, cuando acabo la tarde ya dominaba los modales de una dama francesa de 1870.

- Bueno, ya pareces mas o menos una criada de esa época, ahora te falta el toque que te convertirá en dama

-¿Cual es?

- El baile. Te enseñare a bailar como una verdadera dama, nos llevara tiempo, pero lo conseguirás, aunque no durmamos en días.

- Si, señor.

Nos llevo mucho, pero mucho tiempo... al final de la tarde ya conseguía dar 3 pasos del vals seguidos sin pisarle.

- Nos quedaremos hasta la noche.- dijo Frank dolido por uno de los pisotones de Isis

- Isis baja a cenar – dijo la madre

- Frank se esta haciendo tarde, deberías irte ya. Mañana a las 3 en tu casa ¿ok?

- De acuerdo, practica esta noche como puedas, tenemos poquísimo tiempo para transformarte

- Cuentas con la noche de mañana... por que...

- ¿Por que?

-Me tengo que quedar a dormir en tu casa...- dijo Isis con una risita nerviosa

- ¿En mi casa? - pregunto Frank asombrado

-No si te parece me quedo aquí... Y cuando salga a las 6 de la mañana... ¿Que le digo a mi madre?

- Muy bien, muy bien, ya veremos lo que hacemos para ensayar

- Que me enseñe... Tu hermana, es una buena bailarina... y seguro que sabe baile clásico...

- Tienes razón, además dormirás con ella en su habitación.- dijo Frank rápidamente

- Me voy a cenar ya... Acuérdate de conseguirme el vestido y el corsé. Dinero... mmm...

- Mi hermana quizás tenga algún vestido de alguna obra de teatro, lo demás tendremos que robarlo...

- Espera un momento...

Isis salio de su cuarto, fue al desván, anduvo en un baúl, viejo y lleno de polvo...Luego volvió a bajar...

-¿Esto nos servirá? - pregunto, enseñándole un fajo de billetes.

- Las damas no tenían tanto dinero, escóndelo donde puedas pues lo necesitaras, llévate anillos y pulseras por si tienes que empeñarlos.

-Vale. Hasta mañana Frank - dijo y se fue a cenar.

- Adiós Isis, hasta mañana

Al día siguiente Frank estuvo preparando todo para los ensayos, convenció a su hermana para que dijese que Isis se quedaba por ella...

Consiguieron enseñarle a bailar... Aunque les costo unos cuantos pisotones...

Isis y Frank se encaminaron hacia el puente, ella iba vestida con un corsé y un vestido de los que se usaban en aquella época en Paris. Se acercaba la hora, se aseguraron de que nadie los siguiese...

-¿Estas decidida?- pregunto Frank mientras ella se subía al puente.

-Si, en cuanto den las 7 y se abra, salto.

El reloj comenzó a dar las 7 campanadas, un resplandor plateado brillo sobre el agua...

Antes de saltar consiguió escuchar la voz de Frank que le gritaba:

-Acuérdate solo dos semanas. Y ten cuidado con tus modales. Pásatelo bien

Pero ninguno de ellos sabia que pasaría, había tantas posibilidades, se podía haber desintegrado, podía que nunca volviese... Pero eso el no lo sabría asta dos semanas mas tarde...


	4. Paris 1870

**Capitulo 4: Paris 1870**

Salto en el agujero, no sabia lo que pasaría después, la verdad es que estaba aterrada...

De pronto sus pies tocaron tierra firme, abrió los ojos muy lentamente y se encontró...

Una ciudad, como la que tantas veces había visto en las antiguas fotografías de su tatara-abuela.

Las calles eran de adoquines, por ellas en vez de coches circulaban, coches de caballos y caballos.

Quise retomar mi camino, pues no me debía de quedar allí parada, pero entre que no estoy demasiado habituada a andar en tacones, aun que sean pequeños y que estaba un poquito mareada por el viaje... Di un traspiés y me caí.

-Mademoiselle, ¿se encuentra usted? - me pregunto una voz mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Si monsieur, gracias

Alce la vista para saber a quien le debía de agradecer la ayuda.

Me sorprendí al ver un muchacho joven, de melena rubia y ojos claros.

-Puedo preguntaros cual es vuestro nombre - dijo

- Soy Isis Strachatela. ¿Y el vuestro Monsieur?

- Soy Raoul de Chagny. Y ella - dijo señalando a la muchacha que salía del carruaje. Alta, de tez blanca y pelo largo y negro- Es mi esposa Christine Daaé.

-Monsieur, me podría decir donde estoy...

- Esta en Paris...

- Si, eso lo se, pero y ¿En que año, es que estoy un poquito desorientada por el viaje.

- En 1870 – Intervino la mujer.

Isis reprimió su gesto de alegría.

- Gracias, Monsieur, Mademoiselle- y se retiro.

- Perdone Mademoiselle, ¿esta segura de que se encuentra bien? - preguntó la mujer en tono preocupado

-Si, perfectamente. Gracias por todo.

Y la perdieron de vista entre el gentío

"Tengo que buscar un sitio donde alojarme..."- pensó Isis.

Se dirigió a la Opera y una vez allí... No sabía a quien debía buscar... Necesitaba un alojamiento, pero no sabia a quien pedirle.

Decidió preguntarle a la primera persona que pasase por su lado.

-Perdone - Le pregunto a una chica de su estatura rubia de ojos oscuros.

- Dígame

-Me podría indicar donde puedo encontrar alojamiento...

- Pues... me parece que no hay nada libre, ¿de donde eres? - pregunto inquisitivamente

Isis se quedo un poco dudosa... y le dijo:

- De un pueblecito de la costa

- ¿estas aquí sola?

- Si

- Bueno, si quieres puedes venir a la Opera, yo vivo allí, seguro que por una noche puedes dormir

-Gracias Mademoiselle

- Ven conmigo - la chica cogio a Isis de la manga y la condujo hasta la opera

Una vez en la Opera, la chica llevo a Isis a los cuartos de las bailarinas... Pero allí se encontraron con un problema.

-¿A donde va Señorita? - pregunto una señora tenia el pelo castaño y recogido. Llevaba puesto un vestido Negro.

- Mama, esta chica estaba perdida, no podía dejarla en la calle, ¿la dejas dormir aquí esta noche?- pidió la chiquilla rubia

La mujer la miro con expresión severa. Pero al fin dijo:

-¿Como te llamas Chiquilla?

- Mi nombre es Isis Madame

- ¡Gracias mamá!

La miro con de manera severa y continuo:

-Necesito a alguien que me ayude a alistar los palcos, solo te ocupara 3 horas por las mañanas, ¿Te interesa?

-Por supuesto que si Madame.

- Genial, ven te enseñare tu habitación- dijo la chica

Isis siguió a la muchacha joven, por un pasillo.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?

- Dos semanas

- Muy bien, creo que seremos buenas amigas

Isis asintió. Llegaron a una puerta la muchacha se paro ante ella y le dijo.

- Hoy hay un estreno, será mejor que descanse. Tienes que tener cuidado de noche, por aquí cerca hay un... espectro

-¿Un espectro?

- Si, es un fantasma, a mama no le gusta que hable de eso.

Isis miro hacia los lados un poco asustada.

-Cuéntame algo sobre el

- Pues es un fantasma... siempre roba cosas y hace bromas, pero nunca lo vemos, o por lo menos no yo

Isis se asombro de lo que la muchacha le estaba contando. Ella continúo:

- Ay, hable demasiado, no puedo seguir, pero debo advertirte, no te acerques a lugares oscuros, y no te separes de la gente

La muchacha se iba a marchar pero Isis se dio cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

-¿Como te llamas?

- Meg Giry- sonrió la chica

Y se marcho.

"Son las 3 de la tarde, no se que hacer..."- Pensó - "Estoy en 1870, tal y como había calculado... ¿Y no se que hacer?... Paris Allá voy"

Salio de la Opera, seguiría el consejo de Meg y pasearía siempre entre la gente... Pero sus planes cambiaron...

Se disponía a Cruzar la calle, cuando vio una sombra que caminaba entre la gente, que nadie mas parecía ver, entro por la Rue Scribe y desapareció.

"¿Estaré soñando? - Pensó

Volvió a mirar, pero no vio nada.

"Ha sido mi imaginación, por lo que me contó Meg"

Y continúo su camino

Salio de la Opera y se dirigió a donde en la actualidad deberían de estar las obras de construcción de la Torre Eiffel. Durante el trayecto se fue fijando en los modales que tenían las damas con los hombres.

Estuvo un rato las obras, todavía no levantaba ni 2 metros del suelo.

Cuando iba de vuelta para la Opera, vio una tienda con unos vestidos muy bonitos... Y entro a comprar uno.

Regreso a la Opera entro por la puerta de los empleados y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Se llevo un susto de muerte cuando abrió la puerta y vio a alguien sentado en la cama.

-Buenas Tardes Meg - dijo mas aliviada al conocer a la muchacha

- ¡Hola! - saludo amablemente la chica - ¿Que es eso?


	5. Una voz, ¿Sin dueño?

**Capitulo 5: Una voz, ¿Sin dueño?**

-Un vestido para asistir a la representación de esta noche.

- ¡Es precioso! Que bien, me veras bailar

- ¿Eres bailarina?

- Si, dicen que de las mejores, pero no me lo creo

- ¿De veras?

- Si... pero no hagas mucho caso, no soy demasiado buena en verdad...

-Bueno esta noche lo veré. Por cierto ya tengo la entrada...

- Genial, entonces esta noche te veo

Isis saco la entrada del bolsito.

-Palco 5. ¿Donde esta situado?

Meg se puso pálida pero dijo:

- No... Vayas... allí

-Meg, ¿te encuentras Bien, parece que hayas visto un fantasma... Pero no te entiendo, ¿por que no quieres que vaya al palco?

- Es... de él... -dijo con voz entrecortada

-¿De él, ¿de quien?

- ¡Del fantasma! - dijo en alto, después se escondió y se fue corriendo

Esa respuesta dejo a Isis paralizada, vaya fantasmita, tenia palco y todo... Pero pese a lo que Meg le había dicho, asistiría a la representación de Fausto desde el palco 5.

Me prepare para asistir a la representación, me recogí un moño en el pelo... Y por fin dio la hora de ir al palco.

Subí le entregue la entrada a la acomodadora, que palideció pero me abrió el palco.

A la hora prevista, comenzó la representación, Fausto.

Comenzó con el ballet, me costo Localizar a Meg, pero finalmente di con ella. La verdad es que bailaba Bien.

A mitad de la representación oí una voz, detrás de mi, mire, pero no había nadie...

Entonces repitió

- Váyase ahora mismo

- Este palco lo he pagado yo, tengo derecho a estar aquí.

- No le advirtió, la señorita Giry que este palco era mió- dijo la voz

- No, me dijo que era de un fantasma, pero vos no sois el.

- Mademoiselle parece muy segura de sus palabras, pero bien podía callar

- Si, estoy segura de mis palabras, como estoy segura de que no existen los fantasmas.

- Vaya vaya... ¿Me pide que le haga una demostración?

- Si, Monsieur. Pero no le aseguro que después crea en los fantasmas.

- Como quiera...

De pronto a mí alrededor empezaron a aparecer fuegos, bailando. Serian grandes como mis puños, alargue la mano para tocar uno pero en cuanto lo roce desaparecieron.

Isis se puso blanca como la pared, se levanto de su silla, salio del palco, pues eso no era propio de ese siglo y no sabía que podía ser.

La misteriosa voz resonó por toda la cúpula de la Opera con una sonora carcajada, fue tan sonora que la obra paro.

Pero enseguida, se retomo el hilo y continuaron, Isis acabo de verla entre bambalinas.

Cuando acabo la obra, se retiro a su cuarto, estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama.

Todo aquello debía de tener una explicación lógica y ella como científica tenia el deber de descubrirlo.

"Cuando le cuente esto a Frank, no se lo va a creer" - pensó

Al día siguiente por la mañana, se levanto a las 8, para ir a hacer el trabajo que se le había encomendado, debía recoger los programas que hubiesen quedado en los palcos. Estuvo en el palco 5 donde la noche anterior había estado y había oído la extraña voz. Lo reviso, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal...

Cuando hubo acabado su trabajo, fue a alquilar el palco de nuevo.

De camino a su cuarto se encontró con Meg.

- ¿Me viste anoche? - pregunto emocionada

-Sii - le contesto ocultando lo que le había pasado ayer -estuviste fantástica

- Me alegro mucho, ay que bien que me viste, me tengo que ir a ensayar, esta noche nos vemos

Isis siguió su camino, se encerró en su cuarto... debía pensar y sacar una conclusión lógica a lo que había pasado ayer... Si lo haría...

Dieron las 8, Isis se encamino al palco 5. Cuando estaba apunto de entrar respiro profundamente y entro.

Esta vez, la voz llego a los pocos minutos de comenzar la obra.

- ¿No le dije que se fuera de aquí?

-Ya le dije Monsieur, que no creo en fantasmas, así que como este palco no puede ser de algo que no existe, tengo la libertad de alquilarlo.

- Veo que la demostración no fue suficiente, creo que esta deseando de abrazar a la muerte - dijo con frialdad

-¿Muerte Monsieur, ¿Piensa matarme, por usar mi derecho del Libre albedrío?

- Usted recibió una advertencia ayer, si ha vuelto quiere decir que desea un suicidio rápido... no puedo negarme a su reclamación

-Creo que sabe lo que descubrí y teme que lo cuente y lo descubra...

- Vaya, ¿Y que descubrió usted?

- Se que las llamas en realidad son reacciones químicas del oxigeno con un compuesto llamado cloruro de azufre, lo que provoca que al entrar en contacto con el aire, arda instantáneamente y floten momentáneamente.

La voz se quedo sin habla durante un momento, al rato contesto.

- Vaya mademoiselle, veo que ha estado en contacto con algún químico... admirable, en un solo día

-No Monsieur, yo soy química

- ¿Perdón? - la voz no pudo contener la risa

-Que he estudiado química

- Me sorprende que una mujercita con tan poco cerebro sepa esas cosas

- Pues si me dejase con vida y me conociese mejor vería que soy más que una mujercita sin cerebro- contesto mordazmente

- Pobre excusa, váyase ahora mismo y no vuelva mas o me encargare de que no abra la boca en la vida

-No Monsieur, hoy pienso quedarme a ver toda la obra

- Eso lo veremos - dijo lleno de ira

-¿Es una amenaza Monsieur? - dijo con aplomo aunque en realidad estaba muerta de miedo.

- Eso lo sabrás ahora mismo

De pronto unas cuerdas me ataron desde atrás y tiraron de mí, provocando que mi silla cayese.

Tan rápido como me habían cogido se esfumaron, entonces la voz dijo:

- Aléjese de aquí o el próximo abrazo será el último

Isis se levanto y se fue a su cuarto. Como el día anterior, a las 8 se levanto y fue a hacer su trabajo.

Después fue a dar una vuelta por Paris y a pensar... Todavía no sabia si asistiría esa noche al palco, además tenía que haber una razón para esa voz, y ella la iba a descubrir...


	6. La verdad

**Capitulo 6: La verdad**

Fue a la biblioteca, y estuvo mucho rato ojeando libros, cuando estaba apunto de marcharse encontró uno de Ventriloquia, le llamo mucho la atención y se puso a leer:

Un ventrílocuo, puede hacer que su voz se oiga en cualquier sitio, estando el en otro.

Puso el libro en su sitio y se marcho, como cada tarde desde que estaba en 1870 fue a alquilar el palco.

Se arreglo, camino hacia el palco, le temblaban las piernas, pero estaba decidida... Se puso delante del, abrió las puertas decidida y se sentó en su butaca.

Como la noche anterior cuando comenzó la representación se oyó la voz.

- Hoy no seré tan cortés, nunca había encontrado un ser tan molesto como usted

- Yo creo que el señor director es mucho más molesto que yo, ya que si no no vendería el palco.

- Eso no es excusa, ya escucho mis amenazas dos veces, hoy no tendrá suerte alguna

-¿Usted cree que no he echo mis investigaciones?

¿Y que vengo sin saber un poco mas de un impostor, que se hace pasar por un fantasma?

- ¿¿IMPOSTOR? - dijo fuera de si - explíquese, ¡YA!

-Se que es usted ventrílocuo.- dijo Isis con calma

- Vaya...- dijo suavemente

- ¿Se ha quedado sin palabras Monsieur?

- A pesar de sus aciertos no es nada inteligente, ¿a arriesgado su vida para venir a decirme eso?

- Por que e arriesgado mi vida, ¿Acaso sigue con la intención de matarme?

- Obviamente mademoiselle

- Bueno asumiré lo que venga, pero tenga cuidado con la Señorita Daaé, ella le esta mintiendo.

- ¿Que quiere decir?

- Que no es del todo sincera con usted...

- ¿Por que dice eso?

- Se que usted le da clases de canto, ¿pero le a contado ella alguna vez que esta casada con el señor de Chagny?

- No...

- No me gustaría que nadie descubriera mas de lo que yo se y arriesgase su vida, así que le ruego precaución.

- Gracias por sus advertencias mademoiselle, pero como verá se cuidarme muy bien solo. Ahora tengo otro tipo de curiosidad... - La voz salio de entre las sombras y agarró a Isis por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el, la llevo bruscamente fuera del palco y se encamino con ella hacia abajo, cada vez mas abajo

- ¿A donde me lleva Monsieur? - Pregunto Isis muerta de miedo

- A descubrir por que sabes tanto de mí - dijo la sombra de forma amenazadora

-¿Tanto? Solo se lo necesario

- Poca gente sabe lo de las reacciones químicas, y menos aun lo de ventrílocuo, quiero saber exactamente quien eres

- Si se lo dijera Monsieur no me creería... - Isis estaba aterrada

- Pues mas vale que me lo crea, ahora será mi prisionera- dijo ferozmente

-¿Prisionera? - pregunto Isis mientras se le nublaba la vista.

- Exacto

Pero ya no oyó nada más de lo que le dijo, la luz se apago e Isis perdió el sentido.

Se despertó un rato mas tarde, en una habitación sin ventanas, entre sabanas rojas. Oyó a alguien que tocaba un piano y tubo el impulso de cantar, con esa melancólica melodía:

Niebla creo recordar, en un lago que era enorme y fantasmal.

Había velas por allí y una barca que cruzo.

Y en la barca un hombre vi

¿Quien se oculta entre sombras?

- Bien, parece que ha despertado feliz, me alegro que se levante cantando

- Desperté feliz, mas se el aciago destino que me espera.

- Que filosófico, no descarto que su compañía no sea... Interesante

-¿Compañía? - dijo Isis confundida - Creí entender que me esperaba... otra cosa...

- Compañía y presidio aquí abajo son lo mismo

- Yo creo que pueden ser dos cosas muy diferentes, aunque sean aquí abajo

- Ilumíneme

- Mire, no es lo mismo estar aquí voluntariamente que a la fuerza, esa es la gran diferencia entre compañía y presidio, por mas alejados que estemos de los demás

- Precioso, pero pronto se tragara sus propias palabras...

- ¿Acaso me las va a hacer tragar Usted Monsieur?

- No me desafíe, ahora esta en mis dominios, ni un loco se atrevería a hablar con la misma desfachatez que usted

- Si, eso lo han insinuado varias personas...

- No se porque no la mato de una vez y me olvido de usted

- Adelante hágalo – dijo Isis en tono desafiante

- Lo haré... En cuanto descubra como supo eso, HABLE

-¿Como supe el que Monsieur?

- No se haga la tonta y responda

- Ah! ¿Se refiere a lo de la Señorita Daaé no?

- No. Me refiero a lo que sabe sobre mí.

-Simples investigaciones - dijo en tono inocente

- Hable, no se demore

-Se que todo lo que le voy a contar a continuación no se lo va a creer pero al menos lo habré intentado.

Vengo del año 2006, a lo largo de los siglos, desde 1911, se han contado múltiples versiones de su vida, Comenzando a relatar su historia Gastón Leroux, que se ha llevado al cine múltiples veces, me gusto leer esa historia relatada y me puse a investigar los hechos que había sucedido en el teatro de la Opera, que coincidían con el libro. Me negaba a creer que un genio como es usted hubiese vivido aquí abajo toda su vida o al menos gran parte de ella, pero ahora veo que es cierto.

Erik estuvo escuchando con la boca abierta, al final dijo:

- ¿Que demonios es el cine?

- Una serie de fotografías que cobran movimiento.

- ¿De donde demonios se ha sacado esa estupida idea?

-Ya se lo dije, vengo del futuro Monsieur

- Usted esta loca

- También le dije, si no recuerdo mal... Que no me iba a creer...

El hombre rió de una manera muy estruendosa.

- Usted esta trastornada, dígame alguna muestra de que usted viene del futuro

- Esta componiendo una Opera. Don Juan triunfante, que vera la luz dentro de un tiempo.Tambien tiene planeado tirar la lámpara del teatro si los directores de la opera no cumplen sus instrucciones.

- No me lo creo... tiene usted demasiada imaginación señorita

-¿Acaso no esta componiendo dicha Opera? ¿Para que la intérprete la Señorita Daaé?


	7. Una muerte

**Capitulo 7: Una Muerte**

-Por supuesto que si, pero eso lo puede haber visto usted mientras ha estado aquí abajo.

- Y esa caja de música toca una melodía: Carnaval, Mascarada artificial... - Dijo señalando el Mono vestido con túnica persa.

- Bueno, puede ser...

-¿Que puede ser Monsieur?

- Que usted venga de futuro, pero dígame... ¿Porque seré tan conocido?

- Por la traición... de...

- Déjelo

- Pero podría cambiar la Historia, aun esta a tiempo...

- No lo creo... ya todo esta hecho

Isis se acerco a el temerosa, y se arrodillo delante de el que estaba sentado en el taburete del órgano.

- ¿Ya esta todo hecho, No yo creo que no, cada uno se labra su propio destino, usted aun puede cambiar el suyo.

- Las cartas están echadas, si es mi destino, créame mademoiselle que así sucederá

- ¿Esta dispuesto a matar gente inocente por una persona que le miente y que sabe que le va a traicionar?

- No entiende que no voy a matar por ella, yo matare para hacerme oír

- Pero hay otros modos.

- Dígame cuales

-No se...

Ella se levanto y se encamino al cuarto donde había despertado, no debía seguir allí mas tiempo, debía huir, esta noche cuando el durmiese.

Por fin llego la noche. Espero a que el estuviese en el cuarto de alado, con mucho sigilo abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y salio. No sabía por donde tenía que ir, pues se había desmayado.

Pero encontró el camino de vuelta, llego a su cuarto, entro y cerró con llave

Durante la mañana siguiente Isis se movió por la Opera con mucho sigilo. Sabía que no le podría evitar eternamente, pero aun no estaba lista.

Si no se encontraban antes, esta noche volvería al palco.

Estuve recogiendo los palcos, empecé por el de los Gerentes, pues quería retrasar al máximo entrar en el palco 5, pero era inevitable tener que entrar. Casi habían dado las 11 y solamente me quedaba el 5, me arme de valor, baje a la 1º planta de los palcos de platea, abrí la puerta separe las cortina, respire hondo y entre, aguante la respiración asta estar dentro y comprobar que no estaba allí.

Pero mi felicidad no duro demasiado... Por que unos brazos me cogieron por la espalda, me aprisiono las manos contra mi pecho y me pregunto:

- ¿Usted es una loca suicida?

- Si, eso parece...

- Se acabo mi paciencia

-Bueno, asumiré con gusto y resignación lo que venga.

- Como quiera... el destino ha elegido por usted

- ¿Y que a elegido el destino?

- Su final

Isis cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Bien, pues que así sea - dijo resignada.

En ese instante, antes de que el me pudiese contestar nada, se oyeron pasos por el pasillo, el desapareció enseguida. Eran los gerentes, pero pasaron de largo.

Isis estaba desconcertada, era la 2 vez que abrazaba la muerte, a la tercera. ¿Iría la vencida?

Durante el resto del día Isis estuvo un poco nerviosa, mirando seguido por encima de su hombro por si el aparecía de nuevo, deseaba verlo, ese velo de misterio que le rodeaba la atraía, pero sabía que su próximo encuentro seria el final. Esa noche cuando se fue a su cuarto, estaba apunto de meterse en la cama cuando vio algo en ella que llamo su atención he izo que separase las mantas, dio un grito de terror al descubrir debajo de ellas cuatro escorpiones y una nota escrita en tinta roja que decía:

_Tenga cuidado de como los quita, son altamente susceptibles y venenosos._

Isis no se lo creía, le había puesto escorpiones, en la cama eso quería decir que la amenaza iba enserio.  
"Debería de tener mas cuidado, el próximo encuentro correrá la sangre" - pensó

El resto de la semana estuvo muy alterada, un día Meg le toco un hombro por la espalda y ella se asusto y echo a correr. Cada noche antes de irse para la cama la revisaba y en un par de ocasiones mas se encontró: una vez 2 tarántulas y otra vez mas una serpiente enorme, todas acompañadas de una nota similar a la de los escorpiones.

Una mañana...

- Chiquilla, ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Madame Giry

- Si Madame, perfectamente – contesto, pues supuso que nadie más debía saber que era lo que le preocupaba, ni siquiera Meg.

Madame Giry se fue pero no demasiado convencida...

Por varias veces cuando se iba para su cuarto le pareció ver una sombra que se deslizaba por el pasillo...

Estaba a punto de cumplirse una semana de su llegada, debía ir a hablar con Madame Giry...

Se dirigía al cuarto de la maestra de Ballet, era ya de noche, no quedaba nadie en el teatro, excepto las que vivían allí, las bailarinas y ellas dormían... Iba por un pasillo, sola, eso le asustaba, miro varias veces por encima de su hombro y no vio a nadie, de pronto alguien la agarro por la espalda, le puso un afilado cuchillo en el cuello... y dijo con voz fiera:

- Me ha mentido  
- ¿En que Monsieur?- dijo Isis con voz ronca, pues le estaba apretando demasiado el cuchillo  
- Mademoiselle Daaé no esta casada con el Vizconde... La matare por ello.

Isis iba a decir algo pero no le dio tiempo


	8. Aceptando la Verdad

**Capitulo 8: Aceptando La Verdad**

**Se oyeron unos pasos por el pasillo y unas voces.**

**- Debo ir, no saben donde estoy, espérame Raoul.**

**- Christine te amo**

**- Llama a tus caballos, espérame al salir. **

**El fantasma arrastro a Isis hacia una esquina donde se ocultaron tras una cortina.**

**- Me mintió – pensó el en voz alta**

**- Monsieur, me puede quitar el cuchillo – dijo en tono suave, tratando de convencer al Fantasma**

**El se lo quito, muy despacio, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, echo a andar por el pasillo, sin importarle nada. Isis le siguió, estaba preocupada, pues el parecía dolido con la verdad que acababa de descubrir **

**Le siguió por toda la opera, hasta un camerino, se me metió por un espejo, bajaron escaleras, en un punto el dio un salto, Isis piso lo que el había saltado, se abrió una trampilla y cayo al agua, una reja comenzó a bajar... Isis estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer así que comenzó a gritar.**

**-¡¡MONSIEUR AYUDEME!**

**Pero nadie acudía en su ayuda. Sintió como poco a poco le empezaba a faltar el oxigeno, nadie la iba a ayudar allí abajo, ese era el precio que pagaría por meterse donde nadie la llamaba.**

**La luz se extinguía, se estaba quedando inconsciente, antes de que la luz se apagase del todo, vislumbro una sombra, eso fue lo último que vio.**

**Estuvo horas inconsciente...**

**Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, distinguió la luz de una vela alado de la cama y una sombra de pie, comenzó a distinguir... la silueta de un hombre, miro a su alrededor y vio lo que ya conocía de la vez anterior, volvió a mirar la silueta, esta comenzaba a tener rostro, era el misterioso fantasma.**

**Isis se asusto, dio un salto y salio de la cama, alejándose de el lo mas que pudo, pero todavía estaba muy débil, las piernas le fallaron y se cayó al suelo.**

**El se acerco a ella, le tendió una mano en guantada en cuero negro para ayudarla a levantarse. **

**-Tranquila no te haré nada, deberías descansar mas- dijo el.**

**Isis cogio le cogio la mano y se puso de pie, tuvo un impulso y lo llevo acabo, le abrazo.**

**El la ayudo a llegar asta la cama.**

**-Gracias.**

**-¿Por que me seguias? – le pregunto en tono suave, sin molestarse ni alzar la voz**

**- Yo... Bueno... solo... al oír eso... pensé... pensé**

**- Nadie se preocupa por mi, creen que no tengo sentimientos, pero si que los tengo... y me duelen las cosas... **

**-¿La amas? – Pregunto Isis tímidamente**

**El se limito a callar, cuando estaba apunto de salir por la puerta dijo:**

**-Deberías descansar. **

**Y se marcho.**

**Isis siguió el consejo e intento dormir, pero estuvo horas sin lograrlo, por fin cayó presa del sueño, soñó algo extraño, relacionado con Miss Daaé y el vizconde...  
Se despertó algo sobresaltada... miro a su alrededor, estaba sola, se puso en pie, vio a los pies de la cama un vestido verde oscuro, con un corsé, unos zapatos y una nota:**

_**Deberías cambiarte**_

**Se puso el vestido y salio en silencio de la habitación el estaba sentado en el piano absorto en sus pensamientos, así que no la oyó acercarse.**

**- ¿amarla, estaba seguro antes de conocerte, me confundes... Ya no se lo que siento por ella... – pensó el en voz alta**

**Isis se sorprendió al oír eso.**

**-Antes de conocer ¿A quien? A mi... créame Monsieur estoy tan confundida como usted- Pensó Ella para si.**

**El todavía no había notado su presencia, lentamente ella alargo el brazo y le toco el hombro suavemente, el se levanto de un salto, lo que provoco que ella gritase, el grito le asusto más y el se puso a gritar con ella (a dúo) cuando ambos dejaron de gritar el dijo:  
- Debes regresar Madame Giry te echara en falta.**

**El fantasma acompaño a Isis hasta la puerta de su habitación, eran las 3 de la mañana, no había nadie, estaba todo desierto, ella abrió la puerta, sintió la necesidad de agradecerle todo lo que había echo por ella, pero no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo. Se quedo en la puerta pensando, el seguía allí...**

**Se giro hacía el le miro a los ojos y sin pensárselo dos veces le planto un beso en la mejilla que tenia al descubierto, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar entro en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.**

**Isis se acostó, pero su intento de dormir fue en vano, no habían pasado ni 15 min. cuando la puerta se abrió ella dio una vuelta esperanzada de que fuese el, pero en su lugar vio a Meg.**

**-¿Donde has estado? – pregunto esta de manera inquisitiva**

**- He ido a visitar a mi tía Juanita, que se esta muriendo – dijo con falsa tristeza.**

**- Oh! Vaya lo siento... ¿Es ese el motivo de tu estancia en Paris?**

**- Si, pero me reclaman unos asuntos en el pueblo, así que debo irme.**

**- ¿Volverás?**

**- Es muy posible pero no lo se.**

**- Bueno – dijo la rubia con tristeza – ahora descansa que esta noche estrenamos Il Muto.**

**Se acercaba la noche, Isis no tenia trabajo asignado pues Madame Giry le había dado la noche libre, así que decidió ver la función entre bambalinas.**

**El papel de la condesa era interpretado por la señorita Daaé, y el del paje que era mudo por La Carlotta, papel ideal para ella, por su estridente voz. **

**Comenzó la función durante la 1º parte todo fue genial, después de la 1º salida a escena de Piangi, las cosas comenzaron a torcerse. **

**Se cayó unos de los cortinones, Piangi, se le cayó la peluca impulsada por una extraña fuerza. Lo que remato e izo que se suspendiese la función fue que la Señorita Daaé perdió la voz, cuando Bouquet cayó desde la tramoya, no se levantaba la gente se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.**


	9. La despedida

**Capitulo 9: La despedida**

**Los gerentes y Raoul bajaron del palco**

**-Que no cunda el pánico – dijeron los gerentes desde el escenario**

**Raoul se llevo a Christine, que se dirigieron a al azotea del teatro. Entre tanta confusión nadie se entero, así que los seguí desde lejos. **

**Una vez en la Lira de Apolo...**

**-Sus ojos nos verán, los siento arder – dijo Christine**

**-¿De que huimos, no hay nadie?**

**- Tú serás su próxima victima **

**-¿Victima, ¿De quien?**

**- Del Fantasma de la opera**

**- No existe tal Fantasma de la Opera**

**- Raoul debemos huir, esta noche- dijo Christine – Vayamos a pasar una temporada a Perros- Guirec con mi padre.**

**- Esta bien. Ahora vamos no saben donde estamos**

**Isis que estaba escuchando tras la puerta, estaba alucinando, pero en cuanto oyó pasos en dirección a la puerta, se apresuro a buscar un sitio donde esconderse, no la vieron, siguieron su camino.  
Se disponía a marcharse cuando oyó una voz proveniente de la terraza:**

**A tu voz di alas**

**Con mi gran amor**

**Y así me lo devuelves**

**Me engañas y traicionas.**

**El tenia que amarte**

**Al oír tu voz Christine**

**Isis entro en la terraza, y le vio agachado con una hermosa rosa roja en la mano, de pronto la estrujo, estaba llorando, los pétalos, caían al suelo. De pronto se levanto y hecho a correr hacia la estatua de Apolo, Isis tenía una corazonada. Corrió tras el se iba a subir ala Lira, estaba segura de que se iba a tirar y acabar con todo, no debía, no podía permitirlo, corrió mas rápido, cuando el acababa de poner un pie en la lira para subirse ella le agarro de un brazo y le impidió que siguiese subiendo.**

**- Déjeme en paz- dijo entre dientes**

**- El error mas grave que tiene el hombre es el de amar lo inalcanzable**

**- Su mayor error ha sido el de impedir la acción de un demonio**

**-¿Pensaba acabar así, ¿Que esa es la solución?**

**- ¿De que demonios está hablando?**

**- ¿Acaso no pensaba tirarse?**

**- No sea estupida, mi venganza aun no se cumplió.**

**De repente una densa niebla apareció, cuando se disipo el ya no estaba.**

**Isis se marcho a su cuarto, solo le quedaban dos noches en 1870... Le daba pena tener que separse de las amistades que había echo y en especial de el. **

**Por la mañana...**

**Isis se encamino al salón donde ensayaban las bailarinas, debía de hablar con Madame Giry.**

**- Buenos días Madame.**

**- Buenos días Isis.**

**- Madame debo partir mañana en la madrugada.**

**- ¿Y eso?**

**- Unos asuntos me reclaman y debo ir a atenderlos.**

**- Entiendo – dijo seria – Si algún día vuelves por Paris, tendrás las puertas de la Opera abiertas, pequeña. **

**- Gracias Madame.**

**- Espero volverte a ver pronto.**

**Hizo su trabajo como era habitual y se paso el resto del día en su cuarto, arreglando las poquitas cosas que tenia, que era un bolsito con el dinero y unos anillos. **

**Esa noche no había función así que decidió ir a despedirse de Meg.**

**Iba de vuelta a su cuarto, de lejos le vio, una simple mirada vasto para que comprendiese que ella se marchaba.**

**Isis tuvo una extraña sensación y decidió visitar por ultima vez el palco donde tantas cosas le habían pasado, entro, estaba vacío como de costumbre. **

**Pero una voz le susurro al oído: **

**-¿Te Marchas? – esta vez no estaba escondido, si no detrás de ella. **

**Ella no contesto, lentamente se giro y quedo mirando hacía el, poco a poco se fue acercando mas, ya respiraban el mismo aire, le beso, suave y dulcemente, el le correspondió, cosa que ella no esperaba.**

**Lentamente se fueron separando, ella le miraba a los ojos, en ese momento sobraban las palabras, sin pensárselo, se marcho dejándolo allí, sabía que si tarda un poco mas, no seria capaz de irse, unas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro. Debía calcular el próximo agujero, debía volver.**

**Esa noche durmió poco, un poco antes de las 7 de la mañana estaba en el puente, no pasaba nadie por allí, todo estaba desierto, a las 7 el resplandor plateado brillo sobre la superficie del río y ella salto, unos minutos mas tarde estaba de vuelta en el 2006. **

**-"Debo ir a casa de Frank, tengo que hablar con el"**

**Y así lo hizo, una vez cerca de su casa paro en una cabina y le llamo al móvil.**

**-Si – dijo medio dormido **

**- Frank, Soy Isis, baja al portal rápido**

**El muchacho salto de la cama, se vistió en un santiamén y bajo, vio lo que no estaba seguro de volver a ver, a Isis vestida con un traje de época.**

**-¡¡Vaya! Cuanto te alegras de volver a verme – dijo Isis**

**- Hola – dijo abrazándola - ¿Has ido, ¿Que tal ha sido todo?**

**- Si, pero luego te cuento en mi casa a las 4. Siento haberte despertado tan temprano pero necesito saber que excusa le diste a mi madre, para no meter la pata.**

**- Le dije... Que habías ido a Oxford a hacer un estudio.**

**- ¿Un estudio en Oxford?**

**-Si fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Y a JoseMari le dije que tenías que atender un asunto familia en la costa.**

**-Gracias, me voy a casa, estoy cansada... Esta tarde ven a las 4 y hablamos.**

**Isis se subió a su coche, antes de salir se cambio la ropa, pues no debía llegar a casa con un vestido de época y emprendió el camino.**

**-¡Hola! ¿Que tal el estudio en Oxford? – le pregunto su madre cuando entro por la puerta**

**-Bien, te cuento esta noche... que estoy cansada, me voy a dormir.**

**Subió a su cuarto y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver alguien de espaldas revolviendo en sus cajones.**


	10. De vuelta en casa

**Capitulo 10: De vuelta en casa**

- ¡eh!

La persona se dio la vuelta, Isis se llevo una gran sorpresa al reconocer a José Maria su profesor de física.

- ¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo en mi habitación?

- Yo... Estaba...

- ¿Esta buscando algo que no encuentra? ... ¿Me equivoco?

-Si estoy buscando los cálculos del agujero...

-¿Otra vez con ese tema, Por lo que veo ya los busco y no los encontró...

-No, Por que se los llevo su amigo.

-Sabe, no tengo ganas de discutir con Usted así que lárguese de mi casa ahora o llamo a la policía

A JoseMari le estaba cambiando la cara de color, se estaba poniendo rojo pasión pero no de pasión si no de ira, se acerco a Isis muy rápido, sacando de la cintura de su pantalón un cuchillo se le tiro encima pero a ella le dio tiempo a reaccionar, se separo pero la hirió en una mano, el profesor vio sangre y quiso escapar pero la puerta estaba cerrada, así que se tiro por la ventana.

Isis fue a mirar un poco preocupada... por que si le pasaba algo tendría que dar muchas explicaciones en la facultad, pero el hombre se levanto y se fue.

Isis aun con el susto en el cuerpo, se curo la herida de la mano y se echo a dormir un rato, pues habían sido dos semanas muy intensas...

Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando...

- Isis, despierta, es de día

- Meg, déjame dormir más... Tengo sueño

- ¿Quien demonios es Meg?

Isis dio un salto de la cama y volvió a la realidad cayendo en la cuenta de que ya estaba en el 2006.

- ¿Que te pasa?- pregunto Frank extrañado

- Nada, demasiadas cosas juntas en dos semanas

- Cuéntame¿lograste viajar?

- ¡Si! Estuve trabajando en la Opera a cambio de dormir y comer las 2 semanas, a cargo de Madame Giry, la maestra de Ballet

- ¿Que mas?

- Vi varias Operas desde el palco 5

Isis omitió los pequeños incidentes con el Fantasma

- Esto es genial Isis... acabamos de hacer historia, hemos viajado en el tiempo

- Una historia que no contaremos a nadie...

- ¡Isis! por todos los cielos, tenemos que hacerlo publico, es fascinante...

- ¡NO! eso ni lo pienses

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto casi desesperado

- Por que no quiero que nadie mas viaje al pasado, con una simple tontería podías alterar la historia... - dijo Isis intentando sonar convincente

- Demonios¡claro que no! Además si eso fuera cierto, tu en estas dos semanas seguro que hubieras alterado muchísimo.

- Sabrás todo lo que paso cuando vuelva

- ¿Piensas volver?

- Si, me ha quedado algo sin acabar y quiero acabarlo

- ¿El que?

- Cosas, te prometo que te lo contare todo cuando vuelva...

- Estas loca, que lo sepas

-Gracias, pero no me estas contando ninguna novedad

- Muy bien¿que te ha pasado en la mano?- pregunto de repente Frank

- Un incidente con un queridísimo amigo que estaba en mi habitación.

- ¿Quien¿No seria...?

-Obvio...

- Maldita sea¿que buscaba¿Como entro?

- ¿No te imaginas lo que buscaba, y como entro no tengo ni idea... se como salio, alo mejor entro por el mismo sitio.

- Los cálculos... He de ir a mi casa, los buscara allí, venga vístete corre, tienes que venir conmigo

- mmm... Mejor ve tú, yo no te serviría de mucho... Estoy cansada...

- No, no te puedes quedar sola, además tienes que ayudarme...

-No... Joer... solo quiero dormir...

- Como quieras- Y Frank se fue.

Isis se iba a acostar cuando se fijo en el bolsito, tenia algo que no era de ella, lo cogio, era una carta lacrada en rojo, de pergamino viejo y escrita en tinta roja.

La abrió, ponía lo siguiente:


	11. Una Carta del Pasado

**Capitulo 11: Una Carta del pasado**

**Querido ángel de la verdad:**

**Al marcharte sentí que mi mundo, el que tú construiste con tus desafíos, en el fondo de mí ser se ha derrumbado completamente.**

**Tu fuiste la primera persona que desafío al temido fantasma, que acepto mi ayuda sin miedo.**

**Junto a ti vi la luz entre las sombras por primera vez y me sacaste de mi infierno para enseñarme que existen otros caminos para conseguir lo que uno quiere **

**Ahora ya no tengo más palabras, para explicar este dolor que siento, por no poder regresar en el tiempo y cambiar lo que paso, pero como te dije las cartas están echadas y así será mi destino todo esta decidido**

**En donde quiera que te encuentres solo pido te acuerdes de mí. Solo me queda dar muerte a la traidora y morir en paz **

**Morir sin tu mirada, sin tu dulce voz...**

**Me despido de ti con el recuerdo de ese tierno beso que llena mi alma y al mismo tiempo la deja vacía, del beso que jamás olvidare.**

**Siempre tuyo el caballero de tu corazón **

**El Fantasma de la Opera**

Unas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Isis, releyó la carta, varias veces... Se asusto un poco al leer las palabras MUERTE y MORIR.

-"¿A quien piensa matar, ¿A Christine, y luego morir en Paz, ¿el, ¿Piensa dejarse morir? – Todos estos pensamientos asaltaron la mente de Isis.

Ahora lo tenia claro, debía volver, debía hablar con el, no podía dejar que hiciese algo de lo que se pudiese arrepentir.

No se lo pensó dos veces, se vistió con unos vaqueros, una camisa y fue a visitar a Frank, le pediría ayuda con los cálculos.

Cogio el coche y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, llego a casa de su amigo, timbro, fue el que atendió el telefonillo.

-Frank, soy Isis, abréveme debemos hablar, necesito tu ayuda.

- Muy bien, sube

Isis subió las escaleras lo mas deprisa que pudo, cuando llego a la puerta su amigo todavía no la había abierto, la golpeo con furia e impaciencia hasta que le abrieron.

- Dime ¿que pasa?

-Necesito que me ayudes a calcular el próximo agujero.

- Eso es dificilísimo, no se si lo conseguiremos... ¿Porque quieres regresar?

Isis le tendió la carta, el se quedo muy sorprendido por la antigüedad del papel, la abrió con cuidado, seguidamente dijo:

- ¿Quien es este hombre?

- Es una larga historia...

- Pues tienes tiempo para contármela

-Esta bien.

Isis le contó primero brevemente la historia del Fantasma de la Opera, luego le contó, también brevemente y omitiendo ciertas cosas, como lo del cuchillo

- Increíble... ¿y hablasteis con total soltura? increíble...

- Si... - dijo Isis tratando de sonar convincente

- ¿Y los veías bien? ¿Sin borrones?

- Si los veía... No uso gafas ¿recuerdas?

- Era por el viaje temporal

-Si veía perfectamente.

- Genial... En el próximo viaje iré contigo- sentencio Frank

- ¡NO, olvídalo.

- No, te dejare tranquila con tu hombre no te preocupes, pero quiero aprovechar y ver como es viajar en el tiempo

- Esta bien - Dijo Isis con voz cansina - Pero... como te interpongas en lo que yo tengo que hacer, te ato a la pata de la cama. ¿Vale?

- De acuerdo...

-Otra cosa...Cuando estemos en algún sitio y yo te pida que te marches, lo haces, ¿ok?

- Vale

Frank se dirigió a un cajón de la mesa del ordenador y saco un montón de papeles, se los tendió a Isis.

- El próximo agujero será dentro de una semana. - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿QUE? - grito Isis

- ¡Si! ¡Dentro de una semana nos iremos al Paris del siglo XIX!

- ¡¡Te quiero! - dijo le abrazo y luego se puso a dar saltos como una loca por la habitación.

- No, no me quieres, quieres a tu hombre misterioso- dijo Frank sonriendo y mirando de forma paternal a su amiga

- A... - Isis estuvo tentada a decir su nombre, pero se lo cayo- ¿al Fantasma?

- Si

- No...

- Claro que no- dijo bromeando

- Solo es que el pobre esta confundido, va a hacer cosas de las que luego se va arrepentir... y no quiero que lo haga

- Esta bien...

- Me voy a casa... tengo que hablar con mi madre y preparar la clase d Física de mañana...

- Muy bien, mañana nos vemos y preparamos las cosas

- ¡SII!

Isis se fue a casa, solo tenían una semana, esta vez seria Frank el que lo preparase todo...

Llego a casa, hablo con su madre, le dijo que en unos días se iría a pasar 1 mes a la costa para descansar del estrés de los exámenes...

Por la mañana como ya era habitual Isis se quedo dormida... Llego un poco tarde a clase, pero no había nadie y una nota en la puerta.

"SE HAN SUSPENDIDO LAS CLASES POR ENFERMEDAD DEL PROFESOR"

El tiempo paso muy rápido, todas las tardes quedaba con Frank para ver como iban los preparativos...

El día anterior al viaje Frank estaba muy nervioso, ya estaba todo listo, saltarían al día siguiente a las 7 de la mañana para estar en el pasado unos pocos días.

A las 7 menos cinco de la mañana corrían hacia el puente... Justo estaban llegando cuando el reloj comenzó a dar las 7, se subieron a la barandilla, se dieron la mano y esperaron a ver el resplandor plateado y saltaron.


	12. De vuelta en el pasado

**Aclaración: El le escribe la carta revelando sus sentimientos, pensando que no iba a volver... pensando que no se iba a tener que decírselo a la cara.**

**Capitulo 12: De vuelta en el pasado.**

Cayeron en 1870, para Isis era la segunda vez y sabía que debía esperar un momento antes de ponerse a caminar, pero Frank no, con impaciencia se puso a caminar, se cayó.

- Lo siento fue un detalle que se me olvido comentarte – Dijo Isis

- Un pequeño detalle... ¿se te olvido decirme algo más? – pregunto

- No, vamos a la Opera, necesitamos trabajo.

-¿Trabajo?  
- Si ya te dije, que había estado trabajando con Madame Giry para conseguir comida y alojamiento.

Se dirigieron a la Opera, Frank lo miraba todo como si estuviese soñando.

Una vez en dicho edificio, Isis hablo con el portero, este les dejo paso sin poner ninguna objeción, buscaron a Madame Giry.

-Buenos días Madame.

- Chiquilla, muy pronto has vuelto, ¿Nos echabas de menos?

- Si... No se cuanto tiempo me quedare... Pero en cualquier caso, me gustaría ocupar el puesto que tenía.

-Por supuesto. ¿Y el joven, ¿También busca trabajo?

-Si – dijo Frank.

- Estupendo, ocuparas el puesto de Joseph Bouquet. Jefe de tramoyas, esta noche se estrena Don Juan Triunfante. Te rogaría que a las 7 estuvieses aquí.

-Gracias Madame. Aquí estaremos.

Se marcharon a dar una vuelta por París, Frank estaba mirando el paisaje muy interesado cuando de repente pregunto.

-¿Que le paso a Bouquet?

- Se tiro de la Tramoya. Se suicido

No pregunto mas, no quería saber por que se había suicidado. El tiempo paso muy rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era hora de regresar a la Opera.

-"Tengo que hablar con el" – pensó Isis- "¿Pero como encontrarle, en su reino de sombras?... "Alquilando el Palco 5"

Antes de entrar en la Opera Isis fue a alquilar el Palco numero 5, seguidamente entraron, dejo a Frank bajo las ordenes de uno de los tramoyistas y se fue a arreglar.

Entro en su cuarto, y se encontró con Meg.

-¡¡Hola! ¿Que tal todo?- pregunto la rubia.

-Bien Meg, encantada de estar aquí por unos días más.

- ¿Vas a ver la función de esta noche?

- Si, anda ve a vestirte.

La muchacha se marcho, Isis se puso el vestido verde que el le había regalado, subió al palco, estaba nerviosa, se decidió y entro, vacío como de costumbre.

Comenzó la representación, al cabo de unos diez minutos una voz dijo:

-Fuera de mi Palco, muchacha impertinente.

- Me echa otra vez Monsieur - dijo ella en el tono desafiante de costumbre.

- ¡Tu!

- Si yo de nuevo Monsieur

Salio de su escondite, se le acerco y la cogio de la mano.

-Debemos hablar – dijo Isis

- ¿Que quieres?

- Hablar contigo solamente...

- Como quieras... a ver, dime

- Aquí no... ¿Por que no vamos abajo y hablamos allí?

- No querida, esta la representación, no se puede interrumpir algo tan... maravilloso

- ¿Que piensas hacer?...

- Ya veras...

- "Va a tirar la lámpara" - pensó Isis. - Por favor... No lo hagas...

- Déjame – dijo soltándole la mano

- Por favor... - dijo ella desesperada - No debe morir nadie...

- No eres quien para decidir

- Erik... dijiste que me amabas, hazlo por eso que un día sentiste por mi...

- No... Esto no tiene nada que ver

- ¿No tiene que ver? Yo creo que si... Volví por que tú me lo pediste...

- ¿Volviste por mi carta?

- Si...

La miro, no dijo nada más y se marcho del palco tambaleándose.

Isis se quedo un poco preocupada, así que una vez mas le siguió, por los laberintos de la Opera, hasta llegar a la Mansión del lago.

El se sentó en el órgano y se puso a tocar, nunca le había oído tocar así... Muy lentamente, se acerco a el, le puso una mano en el hombro, no lo noto o no quiso notarla, ella le obligo a girarse y que la mirase a los ojos. Tenía la mirada en otro lugar.

-¿Estas bien, contéstame.

El no le contestaba, seguía con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad.

- Contéstame... – Dijo Isis empezando a ponerse nerviosa- Por favor... dime algo

Se arrodillo delante de el... unas lagrimas empezaban a rodar por su rostro.

Ella le agarro las manos, pero el no reaccionaba, parecía que no la viese.

Desesperada le dijo:

- Erik no me hagas esto, háblame, vuelve conmigo... yo... ¡Te Quiero! – dijo mientras aumentaba su llanto.

Abatida se dejo caer en el suelo de tierra, tras ver que ni así reaccionaba, de pronto noto como las manos del cogian las suyas, se arrodillo frente a ella.

- No llores mas pequeña – le dijo  
Al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a la cara de Isis secándole las lagrimas, ella se echo a sus brazos.

La cogio en brazos, la llevo a la cama del cisne, posándola suavemente, beso su frente

- Descansa amor mío - dijo se disponía a marcharse pero la mano de Isis le retuvo.

- No te vayas, quédate conmigo – Le pidió ella

Hizo caso a la petición y se sentó en la cama alado de ella, agarrándole la mano.

-Tranquila, no me iré...

Horas después cuando Isis se despertó, el, todavía estaba sentado en la cama, entre sus manos estaban las de ella.

- ¿No te has ido? – pregunto Isis aun medio dormida.

- No, tú me pediste que me quedase- sonrío de manera casi imperceptible, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Debo ir arriba, Madame Giry se debe de estar preocupando.

El la acompaño a su cuarto pero cuando entraron se encontraron con un pequeño elemento que no esperaban.


	13. Celos

**Capitulo 13: Celos **

- ¡ISIS, Ya iba siendo hora de que aparecieses, llevo toda la noche buscándote... Nadie sabía donde estabas...

- ¡FRANK! ¿Que narices haces en mi habitación?

- Vaya veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo – Dijo mirando a Erik

- Frank, lárgate ahora.

La miro confundido, pero entendió lo que le pedía... Así que sin decir nada mas se marcho.

Erik se disponía a marcharse tras Frank, pero Isis le retuvo.

- No te marches, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Hablar, ¿Sobre que, Queda todo muy claro. No viniste por mi carta, si no que has venido a enseñarle todo esto a tu amante. Y yo de tonto te creí, creí que habías vuelto por mí, por que me querías... Pero Nadie puede amar a un monstruo como yo.

- Déjame que te explique, las cosas no son lo que parecen.

-Si lo son... Y no me quieras hacer más tonto de lo que fui, quise creer en ti, en que podías ser diferente a todas, pero todas sois iguales.

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! – Dijo Isis gritando mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro – TE DIJE LA VERDAD, TE QUIERO... pero eres tu el que piensa que nadie puede querer a semejante monstruo, pues te equivocas.

- Durante toda mi vida nadie ha hecho nada para hacer que crea lo contrario- cada vez gritaba mas irritado – Al contrario, todo el mundo me ha humillado y me ha echo sentir como una atracción de Feria.

Isis retrocedió unos pasos, pero enseguida se armo de valor y dijo:

- ¿Y por que tengo que ser como ellos?

El no contesto

- ¡Marchate! – le dijo Isis a Erik ofendida mientras le abría la puerta.

No izo falta que se lo repitiese, se marcho, Erik estaba demasiado enfadado como para reconocer que lo que Isis decía podía cierto.

Estaba confundido, Isis había sido clara, pero el tenia sus dudas... ¿Quien era ese tal Frank, ¿Por que no le había dicho que había venido con ella?

Por otro lado Isis estaba muy dolida, por que el no había creído nada de lo que ella le había dicho

Pasaron los días siguientes evitándose, aunque se cruzasen por un pasillo en mitad de la noche ni siquiera se miraban.

Unos días mas tarde Meg le dio a Isis una terrible noticia.

- Isis, Christine ha escrito su padre ha fallecido.

- Vaya... – dijo Isis algo apenada aun que casi no conocía a Christine

Pero en ese mismo instante tubo un extraño presentimiento, así que se puso una capa, salio de la Opera y alquilo un coche de caballos que la llevase al cementerio donde hacía unos días habían enterrado a Gustave Daaé.

Llego, el cementerio parecía desierto pero de lejos se oían unas notas de una melodía conocida para Isis, se la ponía su padre todas las noches cuando era pequeña, además le había tocado interpretarla en el instituto, La Resurrección de Lázaro.

Pronto oyó voces.

- Déjala, no la engañes más

- Bravo Monsieur, demasiado audaz para su estatus.

- Eres un farsante.

Isis sabía de buena tinta que eso no le sentaba demasiado bien a Erik.

- Vamos Monsieur, venga y pelee como un hombre – dijo Erik

Tan pronto se oyeron esas palabras el sonido de dos espadas entre chocándose comenzó a oírse, una voz femenina gritaba.

-¡Parad, ¡Dejadlo!

Pero el sonido de las espadas cada vez se oía con más ferocidad y más próximo, eso indicaba que se estaba acercando al lugar donde se estaba ocurriendo todo esto.

Una vez estuvo próxima al lugar, pudo ver a Erik y al vizconde enzarzados en una pelea a muerte.

De pronto Erik dio un traspié y se cayó, el vizconde le puso la espada en el cuello, estaba en el suelo indefenso, entonces Isis corrió todo lo que le dieron sus pequeñas piernas, de un golpe seco quito la espada del cuello de Erik y con su cuerpo le protegió.

- ¡Marchaos! – Dijo Isis – Iros ¡¡Ya!

Los dos jóvenes no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de hacer lo que la joven loca les ordenaba.

- No necesitaba tu ayuda – dijo Erik

Isis no dijo nada, simplemente le miro, el se toco la cara cayendo en la cuenta de que no tenía la mascara, le dio la espalda a Isis.

- Ahora ya sabes por que fui un monstruo de feria

Le agarro por un hombro y le obligo a darse la vuelta y a no esconder su rostro.

- ¿Acaso crees que me molesta?

- A todo el mundo le repugno por mi deformidad, mi madre me obligaba a llevar mascara, asta a ella le repugnaba.

- A mi no.

Sin decir nada mas, se acerco a el, puso la mano en la parte que habitualmente llevaba cubierta, poco a poco le fue acercando asta besarle.

-Te quiero y tu rostro no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

El cogio la mano de ella con suavidad y la quito de su cara. Se levanto, se disponía a marcharse, avanzo unos pasos, se agacho a recoger la mascara de la nieve y se la coloco de nuevo.

Ella seguía en el suelo perpleja por el gesto. El le tendió la mano, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse, que ella acepto.

- Gracias

Isis comenzó a caminar por la nieve, salio del cementerio donde le había dicho al cochero que la esperase, pero no estaba, seguramente El Vizconde y Christine lo habían cogido para llegar a París, así que comenzó a caminar, oyó los cascos de un caballo, ni siquiera se digno a mirar, estaba muy concentrada en intentar seguir el camino que estaba borrado por la nieve... el jinete puso a su montura al paso y le dijo:

- Sube... Si regresas a pie puedes coger un resfriado.

Ella alzo la vista y vio a Erik, que le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir, se sentó en la parte de atrás y se aferro con fuerza a la cintura de el.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la Opera, se bajo del caballo y ayudo a Isis a Bajarse, en ese instante llego Frank (N/a: Siempre tan oportuno).

-Frank, ocúpate de Cesar, por favor – dijo Isis mientras se marchaba, Erik la cogio por el brazo y dijo:

-Ven conmigo tenemos que hablar.

Ella le siguió sin decir nada, sabia de sobra cual iba a ser e tema de la conversación.

Una vez en la Mansión del Lago, las cosas se sucedieron así.


	14. Olvidame

**ADVERTENCIA: Tiene una escena subidita de tono. Erótica.**

**Capitulo 14: Olvídame **

-¿Por que me has traído aquí?- pregunto Isis

- Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo el en un tono un poco molesto

- ¿Así, ¿Sobre que, por que si no recuerdo mal me dijiste que no teníamos nada de que hablar

- Sabes muy bien sobre que.

- No, no lo se – dijo Isis comenzando a molestarse

- Sobre tu amante

- Solo es un amigo – dijo Isis casi gritando

- AH! Así que en tu año se les llama así AMIGOS – cada vez subía mas el tono de voz

- ¡NO! En mi año tenemos amigos como vosotros, y también amantes que no es lo mismo

- ¡ME ESTAS MITIENDO! – dijo gritando, ya no podía contener su ira.

- ¡¡ ES MEJOR QUE ME OLVIDES Y ME DEJES VIVIR TRANQUILA! – Dijo Isis Cabreada - ¡¡ADIOS!

Comenzó a caminar por la orilla del lago para llegar a la barca, de pronto la agarro del brazo y la atrajo hacía el, entre sus cuerpos no cabía ni una brisa de aire.

- Suéltame – dijo Isis

- No te iras de aquí asta que aclaremos esto.

- No mandas en mí, déjame marchar

La miro a los ojos fijamente, Isis sentía como sus defensas se quedaban por los suelos ante esa mirada.

De pronto el la beso con pasión, Isis al principio se quedo paralizada ante esto pues no se lo esperaba, pero enseguida le correspondió.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, ella le pregunto:

- Erik... ¿Me quieres?

- Calla o vuelvo a hacerlo – dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios

La cogio en brazos, la llevo al cuarto y la puso encima de la cama. Ella le atrajo hacia si y le beso de nuevo, le cogio la cara, le miro fijamente y le quito la mascara. El la miro con cara triste.

- ¿Que te pasa? – le pregunto Isis

- Te quiero demasiado, para que tenerte a mi lado

- Estaremos siempre juntos – afirmo Isis

- Isis tú te mereces algo mejor, que un rostro deforme y vivir en una pocilga como esta- dijo mirando a su alrrededor.

Isis se quedo sorprendida ante esto, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas, le agarro por la solapa de la camisa y le beso de nuevo.

Con sus manos comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de el, buscando los botones del chaleco que comenzó a desabrochar lentamente se lo quito y lo tiro al suelo, busco su cara, poniéndole las manos en las mejillas le atrajo hacía ella y le beso de nuevo, fue bajando acariciando su pecho, la camisa no tenia botones, con suavidad la saco del pantalón, en ese instante el le ayudo sacándosela, se miraron unos segundos, ella recorrió todo el torso desnudo de Erik con sus manos para acabar atrayéndolo hacía ella y besándole de nuevo.

Se separaron el se levanto y le tendió la mano para que ella se levantase también, se coloco tras ella, le separo el pelo, mientras le besaba el cuello, le desabrocho el vestido dejándolo caer al suelo, ella se estremeció, seguidamente, le desato el corsé, ella se giro le miro a los ojos llevo sus manos a la cintura de el, mientras le besaba con pasión, para quitarle el fajin y seguidamente desabrochar el pantalón, se volvieron a tumbar en la cama uno alado del otro el recorrió con sus manos la silueta de ella y fue bajando asta la entrepierna, se estremeció ante el contacto, entonces se miraron, el entendió lo que ella le quiso decir con aquella mirada, entonces se decidió comenzó a poseerla lentamente, despacio, por miedo a lastimarla, cuando se topo con la resistencia se miraron a los ojos, y el, decidido la poseyó.

Ella reposo la cabeza sobre el pecho de el y durmió durante horas, se despertó al oír el órgano, al momento se dejo de oír la dulce melodía que la había despertado y vio aparecer a Erik, ya con el pantalón puesto, con el torso desnudo. Ella estaba tumbada en la cama, tapada simplemente con una sabana de raso rojo, que dibujaba su silueta femenina a la perfección, el se acerco a la cama, de manera juguetona le retiro la sabana que la cubría y la besó, le acaricio el pelo.

- Te apetece que salgamos a dar un paseo – Dijo Erik con una sonrisa

- Mmm... Me parece bien – dijo Ella

Se levanto de la cama, fue a vestirse mientras el hacía lo propio, en el cambiador había un vestido nuevo, azul oscuro con los zapatos en el mismo color, se lo puso, se retiro el pelo de la cara recogiéndoselo con una orquilla y salio. El la miro.

- Estas preciosa Mon Cheri – Se acerco a ella y la beso

Salieron de la Opera por la verja de la Rue Scribe, cogidos de la mano fueron a un parque que había cerca de la Plaza de La Concordia, estuvieron paseando, se sentaron en un banco que había cerca de la fuente, ninguno dijo nada simplemente gozaban de la compañía del otro, sin darse cuenta comenzó a caer la noche, se encaminaron de nuevo a la Opera, entraron por la puerta principal, pese a lo que la gente pudiese decir o pensar, el acompaño a Isis a su cuarto.

En el pasillo sentado delante de la puerta estaba Frank.

-Isis, por fin te encuentro... Llevo buscándote desde ayer – dijo sin reparar en la presencia de Erik

- Erik, este es Frank, mi mejor amigo- dijo Isis, para evitar futuros mal entendidos – Dime Frank, que es eso tan importante que me tenias que decir.

-Pues... Por que no entramos y lo hablamos hay, el pasillo no es un buen lugar...


	15. Un adios

**Capitulo 15: Un Adiós**

Entraron en el cuarto de ella los 3. Fue allí donde Frank dijo:

- Isis, mañana a las 7 se abre el agujero.

- Tan pronto – dijo Isis con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Lo has comprobado?

- Si, hice los cálculos varias veces.

Isis miro a Erik, tenía una expresión triste.

- Esta bien, nos vemos allí a las 7 menos 10 y se puntual Frank.

- Vale – dijo y se marcho

Isis y Erik fueron a la Mansión, esa tarde la pasaron juntos, todo fueron mimos, Erik estuvo componiendo una canción, para Isis

**"NADIE ESCUCHARÍA" **

**Nadie escucharía **

**Nadie excepto ella **

**Oído como el proscrito oye. **

**Avergonzado en la soledad **

**Huido por la multitud **

**Yo aprendí a escuchar **

**En mi oscuridad, mi corazón oyó la música **

**Yo anhelo para enseñar el mundo **

**Suba y alcance el mundo **

**Nadie escucharía **

**Yo solo podría oír la música **

**Entonces, por fin, una voz en la oscuridad **

**Parecía llorar "que yo lo oigo **

**Yo oigo sus miedos **

**Su tormento y sus lágrimas" **

**Ella vio mi soledad **

**Vierta en mi vacío **

**Nadie escucharía **

**Nadie excepto ella **

**Oído como el proscrito oye **

**Nadie escucharía **

**Nadie excepto ella **

**Oído como el proscrito oye... **

Sin que se diesen cuenta la noche se les hecho encima.

-Erik te importa si paso la noche aquí, es que no me apetece pasarla sola – dijo Isis

- Por supuesto que no – dijo mientras la cogia por la cintura y la acercaba a el para luego besarla con ardiente pasión

Isis se acurruco en el pecho de el, he intento dormir, pero su intento fue en vano, dio vueltas, y más vueltas.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Ma cheri? – le pregunto Erik

- No, nada, solo es que no puedo dormir – contesto ella aguantando las lagrimas

Erik la junto a el, mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-Tranquila, mi pequeña... – dijo

Por fin, pudo conciliar el sueño. Se despertó pasadas las 12, fue a junto de Erik.

- Erik, debo ir arriba

Se acerco a el y le beso. Subieron juntos, una vez en el cuarto de Isis, ella le dijo a Erik.

- Lo siento pero me tengo que ir - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- ¿Que dices? ¿Donde? - rió Erik pensando que era una broma

-Debo volver a mi casa - las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Isis

- ¿Por qué? ¿Que quieres decir?- Erik comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

- El agujero se abre esta tarde y debo regresar a mi año – ya no podía contener las lagrimas

Erik se sorprendió mucho al oír esto, se marcho sin mediar palabra. Isis se quedo destrozada, cuando se cerró la puerta ella cayó al suelo llorando.

Paso mucho tiempo en el suelo llorando, preguntándose como podía haberle hecho daño a aquel ser, al que tanto amaba.

El campanario de la iglesia dio las 6 de la tarde, petaron a la puerta Isis esperanzada de que fuese Erik, dio paso, pero en su lugar entro Frank.

- Isis, ¿estas lista? - pregunto

- Si – contesto ella entre sollozos

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Nada, me voy y Erik esta enfadado conmigo...

Frank la miro sorprendido, pero no pregunto nada mas, ella recogió sus cosas y se marcharon de la Opera de 1870, para no volver nunca más.

Llegaron al puente un poco después de las 6 y media, la espera se hacia larga, cada minuto que pasaba se hacia una eternidad, por fin dieron las 7 menos diez.

Frank ya se había subido a la baranda, Isis estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, cuando oyó los cascos de un caballo, que se acercaba apresuradamente, no podían distinguir al jinete pero cuando llego a la altura de ellos se paro en seco, el jinete se apeo de su montura.

Isis se echo a sus brazos, llorando, el la abrazó.

- Erik, siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes – dijo entre lágrimas

- Quédate por favor...

- No, puedo...

- Por favor...- le susurro una vez mas

- No, puedo... Es muy difícil tener que separarme de ti... pero debo irme

- Isis, vamonos – Dijo Frank desde la barandilla

Se fueron separando poco a poco, Isis comenzó a caminar hacia la barandilla estaba a punto de poner un pie, para subirse, pero de pronto, giro sobre sus talones, echo a correr a los brazos de Erik, le beso, quería saborear sus labios por ultima vez, le cogio la mano, cada vez se separaban mas, la hora estaba cerca, ambos estiraron los brazos con sus manos agarradas hasta que estuvieron demasiado lejos. Se subió a la barandilla, quedaba un minuto para que se abriera el agujero, entonces Erik se acerco y le dijo:

- Isis, si decides volver, solo tienes que entrar por la puerta de la Rue Scribe, seguir el pasadizo hasta que se divide en dos y coger el de la derecha, cuando salgas a lado del lago, pegado a la pared del lado derecho hay un camino de piedras estrecho, ve por el y llegaras a la Mansión, allí te estaré esperando siempre – le cogio la mano y deposito un beso en ella

El agujero se abrió y ambos saltaron, dejando a Erik en la acera, unas lagrimas brotaba de sus ojos.

Minutos después estaban en el puente de su año, Frank estaba un poco preocupado por Isis.

-¿Te encuentras Bien?

- Si – contesto con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas

Se cambiaron de ropa, antes de separarse, para dirigirse cada uno a su casa, Frank le pregunto.


	16. ¿Regresar a la mansion?

**Capitulo 16: ¿Regresar a la Mansión?**

- ¿Piensas volver de nuevo a la mansión?

- Si, supongo

Cada uno se marcho a su casa, Isis llego pasadas las 8.

- ¿Que tal las vacaciones cariño? – le pregunto su madre cuando la vio entrar por la puerta.

- Estupendas – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas ante el recuerdo de Erik

Subió a su cuarto, se tumbo en la cama, estaba destrozada, había visto a Erik llorar por ella y lo que era peor le había dejado con el corazón echo añicos. ¿Pero que podía hacer ella?, ¿Debía de haberse quedado con el?, ¿Debía volver a la mansión? todas estas dudas asaltaban su cabeza, pero el cansancio de todos aquellos días fue mas fuerte que nada y por fin se quedo dormida.

- Isis vas a llegar tarde a clase – le grito su madre

- Hoy no quiero ir – le contesto Isis desde la cama.

Pasaron unos días antes de que ella se repusiese un poco del disgusto que había tenido, antes de que se decidiese a volver a la Opera.

Pasaron muchos días antes de que tomase una decisión. Pero por fin se decidió.

El sábado a las 8 de la noche salio de su casa con la excusa de que iba a visitar a Frank, puesto que no lo había visto desde que habían vuelto, se dirigió al centro, pero en vez de girar a la derecha e ir a casa de Frank, giro a la izquierda y se dirigio a la Opera, aparco el coche en la Rue Scribe, se bajo, mientras comprobaba que nadie la veía nadie, abrió la verja con el mayor sigilo posible, entro y cerró tras ella.

Como el le había dicho minutos antes de separase, siguió todo el pasillo hasta que se dividió en dos, recorrió el de la derecha, estaba bastante oscuro, por suerte Isis tenia una linterna, así que la encendió, al final del pasillo pudo ver una débil luz, eso le indicaba que se estaba aproximando al lago, una vez allí busco el estrecho camino que le había indicado, lo recorrió, cuando llego al final se topo con un sólido muro de piedra, no se lo podía creer, habían cerrado la entrada a la mansión, mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, dio un puñetazo en la pared, de pronto oyó el ruido de un mecanismo que se ponía en marcha y se abrió una puerta delante de ella, se aventuro y por fin entro en la mansión del lago, que tantos recuerdos le traía.

Lo recorrió todo, estuvo en la habitación de la cama del cisne, se sentó en la butaca del órgano, todo aquello le traía muchos recuerdos, se acerco al escritorio donde había una miniatura del Teatro, unas mascaras de Erik, cogió una con sumo cuidado como temiendo que se fuese a romper, recordó cuando le había visto sin ella, aquel rostro que ocultaba, pero que a ella no le importaba. Echo un ultimo vistazo a todo y reparo en que encima del escritorio donde acababa de poner la mascara había una rosa roja, todavía fresca, con un lazo negro atado en el tallo, en el lazo había sujeto un anillo muy bonito, una carta y un royo de pergamino sujeto con un lazo rojo.

Primero abrió el rollo de pergamino, era la partitura de la canción que el le había compuesto en su última noche juntos "NADIE ESCUCHARIA", se le saltaron las lágrimas, seguidamente abrió la carta que decía lo siguiente:

Mi Querida Isis:

El motivo de esta carta es que mi vida toca a su fin. Se que un día volverás a visitar la Mansión, te escribo las siguientes líneas para despedirme. Al marcharte sentí que mi mundo, el que tú construiste con forma de ser, en el fondo de mí ser se ha derrumbado completamente.

Tú fuiste la primera persona que me amo sabiendo mi secreto, que me acepto sin miedo.

Junto a ti descubrí la luz del amor entre las sombras del odio, me sacaste de mi infierno para enseñarme que existe el cielo.

En donde quiera que te encuentres solo pido que te acuerdes de mí, de los ratos que pasamos juntos y del amor que siento por ti. Solo me queda esperar que Dios decida dejarme morir, que espero sea pronto, pues estoy muriendo de amor y soledad.

Morir sin tu mirada, sin tu dulce voz, sin tu calido abrazo, sin tus tiernos besos...

Me despido de ti con el recuerdo de eses maravillosos ratos que pasamos juntos, el tiempo deja vacía la mansión, ya no la llenan ni tus risas, ni tu alegría.

Junto con esta carta, te dejo la canción que compuse para ti en nuestra última noche juntos y una rosa que no se marchitara mientras que la llama del amor no se apague entre nosotros aunque estemos lejos. En el lazo esta sujeto el anillo con el que te iba a pedir que fueses mi esposa, espero que lo lleves puesto siempre.

Solo me queda decirte que:

Mi amor por ti no se ha apagado, aun en mis noches solitarias te recuerdo.

Tu ángel

Erik

20 de noviembre de 1872

Isis se derrumbo en el suelo llorando, casi no tenía respiración, a causa del llanto, su pecho subía y bajaba sin control.

- "Pobre Erik, debí haberme quedado con el... asumiendo las consecuencias y los cambios en la historia"

Poco a poco el llanto fue cesando, se levanto, se acercó a la mesa y cogió la rosa para olerla, en el lazó negro que tenía en el tallo vio un precioso anillo, se lo puso y se marcho de allí con todo aquello en la mano, lo llevaba con sumo cuidado, como temiendo que se rompiese, pues el se lo había dejado a ella 134 años atrás, sabía que ella volvería.

Regreso a casa cerca de las 12, cuando llego se puso a buscar en Internet la edición de L' epoque de 1872, miro todas las necrologicas de ese año desde el 20 de noviembre hasta que por fin encontró la que buscaba, en el periódico del 22 de noviembre, aparecía la siguiente nota necrológica:

_« ÉRIK EST MORT. »_

- "Me escribió esto dos días antes" – pensó Isis, mientas las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

El amor de Isis por Erik no murió y cada año el 22 de noviembre, bajaba a la Mansión a dejar una rosa fresca y asistía a la representación desde el palco 5 con el vestido azul que el le había regalado _(azul, sin mangas con escote de barco y falda larga)_. Tal vez esperanzada de que un día se volviese a oír la voz de Erik detrás de ella, aun que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que eso no iba a pasar jamás, pero a pesar de eso nunca perdió la ilusión, cada vez que se acercaba la fecha Isis se llenaba de ilusión, con la esperanza de volver a oír su voz.

Pero eso jamás paso. Isis murió a la edad de 60 años. Ahora ambos están juntos y se siguen amando, la prueba es que la rosa todavía sigue fresca como si la acabasen de cortar.

**FIN**

N.A: Bueno y por fin el final... se que me estáis odiando por este final, pero no todo puede ser de color rosa para Erik (aunque nos guste que sea así).

Bueno este es el final, (y no no lo cambio Belén, ni le hago uno alternativo).

La próxima espero acabara bien.

AVISO:

Para después de navidades, tendréis una cómica, (todavía sin titulo) con un argumento diferente, dos chicas en el rodaje de la película "El Fantasma de la Opera".


End file.
